Episode 108
|Image = The Door of Humans.JPG |Story Kanji Title = 人間の扉 |Story Romaji Title = Ningen no tobira |Adopted = Chapter 224 |Air Date = December 03, 2011 |Episode = 108 |Arc = Tenrou Island arc |Opening Song = Towa no Kizuna |Ending Song = Kono Te Nobashite |Previous Episode = Arc of Embodiment |Next Episode = Lucy Fire |Adopted 2 = Chapter 225 }} The Door of Humans is the 108th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on December 03, 2011. After a challenging battle, Loke defeats and frees Capricorn from his former master, Zoldeo. Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser begin battling Meredy, Natsu Dragneel encounters Ultear Milkovich and Lucy Heartfilia, who is put to sleep, is found by Kain Hikaru. Synopsis Capricorn summons the Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui, to hunt Lucy. Though the huntsman is skilled, Loke is able to intercept his attacks to Lucy and defeat him. Loke then confronts Capricorn about his seventeen-year absence from the Celestial Spirit World. Capricorn was formerly contracted with Layla, Lucy's mother. With Layla's death, Lucy should be his master, though it seems that Lucy knows none of this. Capricorn answers that it's because he tried to break the rule of his Magic and starts to laugh. Meanwhile, Natsu slips on a leaf and upon landing, he and Happy see the black-haired boy, Zeref, unconscious below a tree. He also finds Ultear, who he was previously hunting as "Zalty". After Ultear introduces herself, Natsu scolds her and her guild for their actions. They two then prepare for battle. Erza and Juvia square off against Meredy who summons Magic blades to attack them. Initially, Juvia is confident in her water body that renders physical attacks ineffective. However, Meredy's blades are able to slice through her water body, shocking her. They figure out that she is also one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Meredy ignores them and considers eliminating them as her mission. Back with Loke, Capricorn begins to cast Huma Raise, the spell which allows a Human Subordination user to "capture" a human. It is considered a taboo to use it against someone who is not human, like Loke who is a Celestial Spirit, and would cause the user to fuse with the target. Loke figures out that Capricorn actually has a human fused into him. He manages to transfer Regulus to Capricorn before he gets possessed by Capricorn's master, Zoldeo. Capricorn manages to recover and uses this Magic to cast Zoldeo out of Loke's body, defeating him. Zoldeo soon fades away from existence. After this, the two retire to the Celestial Spirit World, with Capricorn joining Lucy's team. Lucy reports Loke's victory to Cana and Gray. Cana later suggests that they should split into two groups so they could locate the Seven Kin faster. Although Gray thinks it is smarter to attack together, he consents with Cana's plan and leaves. At the base camp, Elfman and Evergreen arrive heavily-injured after their defeat at the hands of Rustyrose. Levy cries as she calls out to her teammates all over the island to unite in order to defeat their enemy. Later, Cana asks Lucy about the grave of Mavis Vermilion that they were supposed to go to for the second test. After Lucy relays to her the information about the grave's location, Cana puts Lucy to sleep and leaves to look for it. After she leaves, Kain arrives and looks down on Lucy's sleeping form... Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Loke vs. Caprico (concluded) *Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy (started) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Ultear Milkovich (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * * * * Spells used * *Regulus Punch *Knights * * *Parallel Worlds * Abilities used *Marksmanship Weapons used *Bow and arrows *Maguilty blades *Orbs Items used *Sleep Card Manga & Anime Differences *Loke had a hard time again Samagui in the anime, while in the manga, he defeated him quickly. *In the manga, Natsu's fight against Ultear started after Loke's fight against Capricorn, while in the anime, it happened during it. *In the manga, Juvia's and Erza's fight against Meredy started after Loke's fight against Capricorn, while in the anime, it happened during it. *In the anime, Meredy states that her blades attack the sense of pain directly. Navigation